<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【杯拔】Drawing Dead（短篇/pwp/一发完） by Guzi261</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841171">【杯拔】Drawing Dead（短篇/pwp/一发完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzi261/pseuds/Guzi261'>Guzi261</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzi261/pseuds/Guzi261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个pwp短篇<br/>背景S3（威在拔家，然后他勃起了）<br/>设定黑威，这一次Will占据了上风，掌控了Hannibal，他真的掌控了吗，你认为呢?<br/>感谢我的拔杯拔小伙伴阿曼为这篇文章命名！</p><p>拔杯属于彼此，ooc属于我<br/>作者新手出车 欢迎指正和探讨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannigram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【杯拔】Drawing Dead（短篇/pwp/一发完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你需要一场性事，Will。” Hannibal的视线扫过对方明显的突出部位，弯了弯嘴角，语气仍然波澜不惊。</p><p>“也许。”</p><p>“你想要我，Will。”</p><p>“So？你会让我操你吗？Dr.Lecter.” Will抬起头露出了一个几乎算得上是挑衅的微笑，医生的名号在他舌尖上滚动着，一字一字的吐露出来。</p><p>“措辞，Will。”</p><p>“你会的。”</p><p>Hannibal看着Will站起身朝自己走来，他坐在椅子上没有动 ，只在Will的阴影完全笼罩在他头部上方的时候，几不可察的动了动扶在椅臂上的手指。</p><p>“我想或许是时候让我向你展示我的卧室，Will。”</p><p>“并不用着急，Doctor.” Will徒手强硬的将几欲起身的医生摁回原座，医生的手腕被牢牢地按压在椅把上，Will用的力气很大，以至于Hannibal的腕骨与皮质的椅臂发出沉闷的撞击声。</p><p>“Rude，Will” 出人意料的，Hannibal只是皱了皱眉头，却并没有反抗。</p><p>Will对Hannibal对自己出于礼节性的评价并未置一词，而是迈开腿跨坐在Hannibal身上，左手扣住他的后脑，迫使他的脑袋靠向自己，Will舔弄了一下对方微翘的薄唇。食人魔的唇瓣薄而窄，比他想象中的还要柔软些。他毫不犹豫的将舌头递送进对方的嘴中，舌头舔过汉尼拔的尖尖的上牙，Hannibal于是激烈地回吻他，他们在唇齿间攻城略地，有几次食人魔灵活的舌头几乎就要占据上风，都会被Will以更加激烈的方式回击过去。</p><p>与此同时，Will的右手扯开Hannibal衬衫的几颗纽扣，将手探进衬衫的里，摩挲着柔软蜷曲的毛发，那儿的毛发已经有些许是花白色的了，不过仍然繁多而茂盛。不过他并未在那过多的停留，而是顺着Hannibal的皮肤向下滑动到腹部，食人魔的腹部很柔软，不是年轻人的精瘦身材，但仍然保养得不错。</p><p>“看起来我们的好医生并不是没什么感觉。” Will松开扣住Hannibal后脑的手，拉开对方的裤链，看到被丝绸内裤包裹着的器官部位也明显地隆起一块。</p><p>狭小的椅子不足够他们进展下一步的动作，“现在，去卧室。”Will用一种不可知否的语气命令到。</p><p>“恭敬不如从命。”</p><p>两人踉踉跄跄地起身，一路纠缠摸索到了卧室，几乎是黏连着一起摔在Hannibal的床上。Hannibal伸出手拉开床头柜的暗匣，避孕套和润滑剂就摆在显眼的地方。</p><p>“也许我的好医生早就有所预谋了是吗？Doctor？” Will漫不经心地扫了扫床头。</p><p>“脱掉你的衣服和裤子，一件都不要留，然后，我要看你自己给自己润滑扩张，别让我等。” Will再次命令到，同时以相当快的速度将衣物从自己的身上剥离。</p><p>拆开一盒崭新的避孕套给自己带上后，Will爬上床，俯视着给自己做着扩张工作的Hannibal，修长的手指在自己的甬道里进进出出。他看上去仍然体面，如果忽视他给自己扩张的动作和眼角的潮红。</p><p>猛地按住正在扩张的手，“现在，无论你是否准备好了，都必须停下。” Will将Hannibal的手腕按在一侧，拽过枕头塞在汉尼拔后腰处，将他垫得再高了些。缓缓地压上去，将自己的性器和Hannibal的并靠在一起，又在手上淋了些润滑剂，然后用手将他们的阴茎握在一起，缓慢地套弄了几下直到他们彼此双方都足够硬。</p><p>Will将阴茎移送至Hannibal的穴口处，一下一下地戳弄着那处的褶皱，而后突然塞了进去，Hannibal未被完全扩张好的甬道紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，两个人同时发出一声闷哼。</p><p>“看看你，Dr.Lecter，你想过有一天在别的男人身下辗转呻吟吗？” Will缓慢地挺动着腰部，一寸一寸的将茎身挺进最深的地方。</p><p>“性爱不过是疏解欲望的一种方式，Will，而体位对此来说并不是最重要的。” Hannibal的语气仍然保持着尽可能的平和与镇定。</p><p>“闭嘴，转过身去。” Will突然觉得有一次燥意爬上心头，把Hannibal翻了个身，粗暴地打开他的双腿，开始大力地挺动起腰身，即使有了润滑，但Will粗鲁的动作还是让Hannibal感到疼痛，但他也只小小的挣扎了一下，并没有过多的动作。这更像是因为疼痛而产生的下意识反应。</p><p>房间里的温度骤然升高了，交织的喘息声逐渐粗重，Hannibal的后背上蒙了一层薄汗，原本光洁的后背摸上去潮湿而滑润。Will在他的后背上舔了一口，微咸的汗液刺激着他的味蕾，让他有对这漂亮的躯体咬上一口的冲动，让Hannibal留下他的印记，就像之前他给他留下的一样。而他也的确这么做了，几乎是在产生这个念头的那一瞬间他就攀附上食人魔的肩头狠狠地咬了下去，犬齿陷入富有弹性的肌肉里，腥甜的血液从牙尖的伤口处渗出来。逐渐延展整个口腔。Will能感受到身下那人因突如其来的刺痛而骤然僵硬的躯体，猝然收缩的后穴使Will发出一声短促地呻吟。他停止了抽插的动作，舒缓射精的冲动，现在还不是时候。</p><p>这滋味真不错，Will想到。“Now，you are mine.” Will松开牙齿，转而用舌头舔舐着Hannibal肩上的伤口。动作轻柔又温和，像在抚慰受伤的爱人。</p><p>“我们属于彼此。” Hannibal回复到。如果此时Will将Hannibal翻过身去，就会发现胜利的微笑在那人的脸上扩大绽放。</p><p>短暂的交谈结束后，暂停的性事又被重拾起来，Will开始耐心地寻找那一处，用阴茎在甬道里探寻着，“唔~” 随着Hannibal一个轻微地颤栗和唇齿间溢出地轻吟，Will知道自己找到了。</p><p>“Its here.I found it.你的前列腺，Dr.Lecter”Will开始恶趣味地戳弄那处附近的穴肉，又好似有意无意的不小心撞上那点。</p><p>“Will——”Hannibal的喘息越来越重，“Please.”Hannibal轻而易举的说了出来，就像在那次他在雪地上跪地自首那般轻巧简单。</p><p>他知道Will想听到他说这个，他想让自己求饶。而他愿意展露与他，他希望Will享受与此。</p><p>“如你所愿。”听到Hannibal夹杂着破碎呻吟的请求，Will显得更加兴奋，深埋的茎身又粗上一圈。他开始不留余力的挑逗那一处，不断的撞击和研磨，同时伸出手附着上Hannibal的阴茎，开始快速地套弄，最终伴随着剧烈的颤栗和低吼声，两个人同时到达了巅峰。</p><p>…………</p><p>“不错的体验，我应该给你支付酬劳吗？Dr.Lecter?” Will扣着衬衫的纽扣，居高临下的看着一丝不挂躺在床上的Hannibal。</p><p>“这真伤人，Will。” 食人魔垂下眼帘，棕红色的睫毛遮住眼底透出的光线让人看不出情绪。</p><p>“而你总是给我伤害你的权利。” Will弯下腰，曲起膝盖侵入Hannibal的两腿之间，毫不在乎床单残留的体液将崭新的西裤毁的乱七八糟。</p><p>“那么…” Hannibal微抬起下巴对上Will的视线，眼神柔和，“伤害我可以给予你快感吗？Will。”</p><p>伸出手握住对方已经射过一次的，半软的性器。拇指轻轻的擦过顶端，看到Hannibal再度绷紧的身体，Will轻笑，伸出手握住对方已经射过一次的，半软的性器。拇指轻轻地擦过顶端，看到显而易见，我享受这个。而你，同样享受于此。”</p><p>“你知道，当你完完全全的掌控你自己，毫无遮掩的展示你自己，狂野，危险。能够见证你完整的蜕变让我深感荣幸…” Hannibal的眼睛里透漏着毫不遮掩的迷恋与赞赏，口中赞美的诗篇却因为Will的动作而戛然而止。</p><p>Will低下头含住对方因受到刺激而半勃的性器，舌尖缓慢的在头部打圈碾展，听到上方逐渐粗重的呼吸声，轻柔的抚慰的套弄了两下手上性器，直到它再一次完全勃起，Will抬起头，同时松开手，挑了挑右侧的眉毛，“对于你这个年龄来说，这很不错，Dr.Lecter.”</p><p>“难得的赞美，Will。”</p><p>Will侧过头，舔弄一下医生耳后的皮肤，“也许下次，我会让你操我”，顿了顿补充到：“Hannibal”，直起身，居高临下的审视着医生无法控制的瞳孔扩张，嘴角扯出一个带着些许自得又恶劣的笑。</p><p>“这一次，是我占据了上风。” Will扯过衣架上的外套，转身离去，毫不遮掩脸上得意的笑容。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*拿牌死（Drawing Dead）：由于对手仍然拿了一手更加大的牌，可能赢不了了，因此纵然拿满一手牌也不会赢。<br/>也不一定是没有胜算，看上去是对方处于优势，但是也有逆风翻盘的可能。</p><p>诚然，这是一篇肉体杯拔，精神拔杯拔的pwp，我用了最大的努力不ooc了orz如果你喜欢请留下kudos和comment吧！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>